


Really?

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Parentlock-Cybil AU Ficverse [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Elementary School, Family Feels, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Out of Character, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Suspension, Trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sherlock and John are called to come to Cybil’s school after she gets into a fight with a fellow student.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: KuroBakura's Parentlock-Cybil AU Ficverse [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/583255
Kudos: 6





	Really?

Sherlock and John arrived at Cybil’s school. They got a call back at home from a secretary saying that Cybil got into a fight with a male student. Cybil is not exactly the physical fighting type so this baffled Sherlock and John quite a bit for why she would do this all of a sudden. As they entered the office, John and Sherlock walked up to the front desk. When they asked for Cybil, the person at the desk got up from and walked them to the principal’s office. The three of them stopped in front of the door. The person turned to John and Sherlock after announcing their arrival.

”Go on in.” The person said to them. The two men nodded and when on it then the door was shut behind them. When they saw Cybil, their hearts sunk inside of their chests. Cybil was bruised and slightly bloody. Especially her shirt and nostrils. John quickly walked over to their daughter.

”Cybil, what happened?!” John asked her.

”That is what we have been trying to get her to tell us but she would not do so unless you both were present. Please have a seat.” The principal replied to John. John had a seat next to his daughter while Sherlock stood in the back of the chair between the two of them. The principal looked at Cybil. Sherlock could tell that she was nervous so he placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Letting her know that everything will be okay. John turned to his daughter.

”Now, Cybil, go ahead and tell the principal what happened.” John said to her. Cybil took a deep breath.

”There is this boy that bullies me, For many things. I usually ignore him but recently, it has gotten worse and I even told teachers about but so far, nothing has been done about or if it has, it has not been working. Today, I was on the playground, just by myself, like usual, reading a book, He came up to me with a couple of his friends and started to talk to bully me like usual. Again, I ignore him but he suddenly slapped the book out of my hands. His friends started to laugh to me. This time, I was not going to just let it go. I told him to leave me alone but he would not do that. It was not what he said about me that set me off but it was he said about my parents.” Cybil started to explain to the principal.

”What did he say?” Sherlock asked her. Cybil felt scared to say it but because of what was going in, she had no choice in the matter.

”He called both of you “faggots” and that hurt me. He told me that I was going to go to hell because I have two daddies. I said it was not true but he did not believe me, So, I told him to shut up and he glared and then asked me what I was going to do about it. So, I did something, I stood up in front of up. But before he could say anything, I punch him. _Hard_. When he looked back at me, both of us started to fight each other. We also fell to the ground as well and he got on top of me and keep punching me. His friends did not do nothing but stood there and watched. It took two teachers to break us up. Then, we were taken to the nurse then here. Honestly, yes, I punched him but I do not regret it at all! He should not have said that about my Dads. My Dads have done nothing wrong and because they are married to each other and have a child, people think it automatically makes them bad people. I am sick of it. And I am sick him being a bully to me!” Cybil replied and finished the rest of her side of the story for the three adults.

But all of a sudden, Cybil started to tear up. John rubbed one of her cheeks.

”What’s wrong, sweetheart?” John asked her.

”I am scared!” Cybil replied.

”Why are you scared?” John asked another question.

”I am scared that something bad is going to happen! I may have punched him but he provoked it! I know I should not have done it but I am tired of the way he treats me! He treats like garbage!” Cybil replied again as she started to cry a little more. After a few minutes, the principal came up with something.

”Even though the boy provoked her, Cybil threw the first punch. Her punishment for it will be a week suspension from school. And the boy will be three days.” The Principal said to them. Sherlock and John could not believe it.

  
  
”Wait, what?! But Cybil did not start it! The boy did!” John asked in shock and said back. Sherlock felt Cybil starting to shake and ruined the top of her head. John and Sherlock were not mad for what Cybil did. They were just shocked the Principal thinks that she deserves more of a punishment than the boy does.

”But she physically harmed him.” The Principal explained.

”But he also harmed me, too! He physically AND mentally harmed me! Mental harm can be just as bad as physical harm!” Cybil said to the Principal. The Principal was set on her choices in the matter. Sherlock looked at the Principal.

”Is that _really _the best you can do?” Sherlock asked them. Sherlock has barely spoken since they have been here but now, he needed to say something. Well...quite a few things actually.

”For this situation, yes.” The Principal replied. Sherlock felt like it was more than that.

”This boy has been harassing our child and you are going to give her a more severe punishment than him? He asked her what she was going to do about and she did what he asked. Cybil did something about because obviously, the school is not doing anything about it!” Sherlock said back to them. John looked around Sherlock.

”Sherlock...” John tried to speak to him but Sherlock was not having any of it. He was going to defend their daughter, no matter what it takes.

”I am thinking that it more because of us than because of her. If it because we are two men raising her, then you should not be a principal. Hate and/or religion should not be a part of how a school runs.” Sherlock said to the principal. The principal still was not going to her budge over her decision nor answer Sherlock’s remarks.

”I stand by what I said. If you have a problem with it, take it up with the school board.” The principal said back to him. Sherlock felt defeated but yet...he just might do so. But for now, Sherlock needed to deal with Cybil. John let out a sigh. Whether it was for relief or not, that was going to remain a mystery. A few minutes later, Cybil, Sherlock and John left the principal’s office and it of the school building. After they got into the car and drove off the property, Cybil started to cry even more.

Sherlock turned his head slightly to look at her in the backseat.

”Cybil, what is wrong?” Sherlock asked her. Cybil hesitated a little before she answered him.

”I am in trouble, aren’t I?” Cybil asked as she sobbed. 

“No.” John suddenly spoke as he heard her question. Cybil’s eyes widened as tears fell down her cheeks.

”Really? I am not in trouble?” Cybil asked him.

”Nope! You are not in trouble. Do not think of this as a punishment. Think of it as a vacation. The principal was wrong by suspending you for that long. She does not have your back, Cybil. That is clear.” John replied to her. Sherlock smiled.

”Cybil, we love you. We have your back. I promise that you did not do anything wrong. He provoked you.” Sherlock told her. Cybil started to calm down.

”I never like doing that but I just..I just..I could not let him keep doing this to me. Whether it helped or not, it felt good. I promise I am not violent. I just could not take it this time.” Cybil said to both of them.

”Wel now that, honey. We know. Just like Papa said, just think of this as a vacation. Papa and I will take care of what happened but for now, do not worry about it. Okay?” John said back and then asked her. Feeling more calm than she was just before and for the first time since they arrived and left the school, Cybil smiled at the two of them.

”Thank you.” Cybil told them. Sherlock moved his arm and extended it over to her. She placed her hand into his and Sherlock held it.

”You are welcome, dear. We love you.” Sherlock said to her.

”I love both of you, too.” Cybil said back to her. Sherlock smiled and turned his head back to the front as he still held his hand for a little bit. John keep on driving but he also had a smile in his face, too. When they finally got home, Cybil went into the house first and went upstairs to change her clothes and to then came back downstairs and laid on the couch in the living room.

”I want to take a nap here.” Cybil said to them.

”Are you sure?” John asked her. Cybil nodded back.

”Yes, daddy.” Cybil answered. Sherlock and John made her more comfortable on the couch then went into the kitchen as she laid in the couch with now a blanket over her and pillow underneath her head. As they sat in the kitchen, Sherlock was deep in thought. John looked up at his husband from the table.

”Are you okay?” John asked him all of a sudden. Sherlock looked at him as he heard John speak to him.

”Yes. Though, I feel worried about Cybil. The principal was too harsh and the school was doing anything to get this kid to stop harassing our daughter. What is going to happen after the suspension? I doubt this is going to be the end of it. I know we go to school with her and be with her all day but I feel she is not safe at the school. I could care less what they think about us. I love you and Cybil so much. Cybil deserves better at school, too. I mean, not in a bratty way but in more supportive and accepting environment.” Sherlock replied and explained to his husband. John nodded.

”I agree with you. Cybil does deserve better. Thank goodness that we are moving after this school year..” John said back to him.

“Very true and thank goodness. This school district is so ignorant and stupid. I do not even know why people say that school is good for children when it is clearly not at all.” Sherlock told him.

”Because they are also stupid. That is why.” John said then took a sip of his tea. John did have a good point. Sherlock will have to think on this but for now, they were going to make sure that Cybil heals and enjoy her time off from school. At least, she will not have to deal with her principal or that boy for the next school week. This is going to be a vacation for her physical and mental health. Sherlock just hopes when she goes back to school after this is over, things will hopefully be a little bit better for her. 

Cybil may even make a friend or two when they move. Hopefully. Even if she does not, that is okay. It is not easy for Cybil to connect with someone quickly or at all. Sherlock and John looked out into the living room to see Cybil sleeping peacefully in the couch. The two of them looked at each other.

”We will wake up for lunch. She needs all the rest she can get right now. Poor baby girl.” John said to him. Sherlock nodded in agreement. They just want Cybil to be happy. Hopefully, they do make her happy. The two men stayed in the kitchen and worked on a project of some kind as Cybil slept peacefully on the couch.


End file.
